Invasion: Part 3:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: As we climb further nad, further toward King Of The ring Monday night Raw may be in a bit of a state of chaos. Possibly. Tune in to find out.


Invasion Part 3: The Final Four Of The King Of The Ring Are Set...TONIGHT!:

B, Fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

I own nothing!

**Author's note: **

Please note that the theme song ispart of the opening to the show, I figured that maybe I didn't have to write, "theme song," for everybody to know that, and thanks for all the support.

**Segment 1: Opening: **

Undertaker blazes down the ramp on his motorcycle and, storms into the ring, cone the bike is parked. Over this this J.R is speaking. "Welcome to the Richmond Colosseum, ladies and, Gentlemen. I'm Jim Ross, along side my broadcast colleague, Paul Haymen and, man the Undertaker looks pissed off tonight and, who could blame the American Badass!"

"Oh, I don't blame him at all but, you do have to recall, J.R, that the second strike in this war that Vince started, did happen on that night nad, it did indeed, involve the Undertaker." Paul crowd cheer as Undertaker snatches a mic from the time keeper roughly, the shoves him back so hard he lands flat on his ass. Feedback squeals loudly.

"NASH! You big dumb son of a bitch! You want to jump me, that's fine. But to cost me that match last Thrudsday, that's pure bullshit! If you want me, boy, get your ass out here SO I CAN SKIN IT AND PUT IT ON MY BIKE LIKE A VICTORY BANNER" NOW!" The crowd cheers massively at this. Moments pass with nothing happening. "NASH, YOU PRICK!"

"Oh my word! The Undertaker is angry tonight. It might behoove Nash not to come out here."

"I don't think the Undertaker's rremembering events quite rightly." Paul replies. "It was Austin who cost the Undertaker. Not Nash."

"But, the fact that Nash was there at all, is what the point is here, I think. Shshs, he's about to speak again."

"I'll find you later, Nash. As for you Austin, We'll do it in the cell. You were also there. Ya know...thinkign about it, who's to say you aren't working with W.C.W? Maybe you're a traitor?"

"What!" J.R ejaculated loudly.

Glass breaks nad, Austin marches onto the stage. "You want to say that again, Undertaker! I'm a what?"

"You damn well heard what I said, Austin! We've done this dance several times. I think you you're a traitor." A mole!"

"You stop right there, you stupid son of a bitch! It gave me great pleasure to kick in you in the balls and send you over the edge of that stage on Thursday! I did that for me!"

"Oh, you sure you didn't do it for your little prision bitch Vicne? I see the way you two look at one another."

"Oh my!" J.R gasped on commentary, as Hayman sucked a shocked breath through his teeth.

"Austin stops dead on the stage, he'd been pacing. He glared. "Well, if that's what you think what if I come into that ring and make you my prison bitch!" And he started for the ring.

"I The ole Dead man don't roll like that but I'll tell you what, you come in here, tonight, you'd best get yourself read for a fight!" Undertaker tossed the mid over one shoulder. Austin, who did not drop his mic, tries to beat Undertaker about the head and hears with it when he gets into the ring, until Undertaker takes Austin down via a spear take down. Austin eventually gets control and, hits Undertaker in the head with the belt, at the same time as Undertaker gets Austin in the balls with a kick. A Mongol horde of tiny black nad white refs come bouncing their way, in tiny circles, down to the ring side area and, try to break things up. As do the independent talent security guards. It's chaos. Transition...

**ADDS:**

n pot pie, movie trailer for I Forgot You Wer e My Uncle, hemorrhoids cream, Skin cancer, diapers, beer, forest fire P.S.A, Cigarettes, Burger King, Rice-a-roni, Anime trailer. Pie Flowers:

**Segment 2: Match 1: King Of The Ring Qualifier: William Regal vs, Lance Storm vs, Sand Man: Triple threat, no holds barred: **

This twenty minute match sees Regal and Lance exchange blows with several kendo stick with Sand Man. They eventually take him with a combination super kick and, brass knucks shot then, they focus on each other. After locks and, counter locks are traded for sever minutes, Regal manages to suplex Lance onto the ramp way then, the Regal stretch. However, Sand Man gets up and, slams Regal's head with a beer can and nearly picks up the win, right there on the ramp way. Lance breaks up the pin, gets kicked below the belt and, get rolled up by Regal. He kicks out. Sand Man tries a vicious kick that misses Regal's skull by a nano inch and, finally regal wins via a second Regal streak on the outside. Regal quallified. As the bell ran though, the Dudlys hit the ring and, put both Lnace Story and, Regal through a table. Bubb Ray snatched a mic from the time keeper.

"Hey, Jericho,w e want those tag titles. Get a partner, get ready! We're coming for em, tonight!" D Von grabbed the mic and screamed into it.

"OH, Testify!" A.P.A ran down to the ring and ran off The Dudly boys. Bradshaw grabbed a mic and shouted, "If you're looking for a challenge, boys, you got us tonight. D'Von nodded.

Jericho's music hit then, and, he came down onto the stage. He was standing on the stage, Dudly's were standing on the ramp, Regal stood in the ring with A.P.A. Lance just lay there. Jericho already had a mic. "Will all of you please shut...the...hell...up!" Big pop from the crowd. You want me to find a partner to defed my tag titles, well, at the King Of The ring...I have a partner. It was confirmed today nad, no, there's no way and, I mean, NO WAY, that I'll tell you two jackasses, who! Just be there! Jericho left the stage.

**Segment 3: William Regal's office: ?**

William Regal was sitting at his desk, watching what transpired in the ring nad, nodding to himself when, Shane McMahon walked in. "What are YOU doing in my office, you pillock!"

"Woah...Regal, calm down. What's with all the hostility, man. I just came in here to ask you something. is all. Now, please, sit back down and lets talk about this as grown men."

Regal picked his chair back up, it had fallen when he rose so suddenly, and calmly folded his hand over one another on the desk. We are at war however, I agree. Talking is the only gentlemanly thing to do. I must have been here too long. I'm starting to explode at the slightest things. Next, a fart from a mouse might give me a full blown brain bleed."

"No, that's fine. I just wanted to talk with you about King Of The ring. Now, W.W.E will obviously be represented, after it is their show. However, I have an idea. May I sit down?"

"Oh, goodness me. where are my manners. Please...sit, sit. Tea?"

"Please."

**ADDS: **

Firearms, Taco Bell, Twinkies, Insurgence, a movie trailer for Octopus goes To The Next Universe, W.W.F shop zone, Environmentalist P.S.A, Walmart sale on pants, Olive Garden.

**Segment 4: Backstage 2: Just Outside Of William Regal's office. **

A ref slipped slightly on something walking past Regal's door. He though, Tea? He opened the door. A bloodied Regal lay unloving across the bottom of his over turned desk. "MEDIC!"

**Segment 5: Match 2: King Of The Ring Qualifier: X-Pac vs, Justin Credible vs, Chavo Guerrero: **

"Oh wow well, this match will be interesting and all but...I want to know who did that to Regal in the back?" J.R asked indignantly.

"Obviously, J.R, it was somebody who had a Quarter pounder with extra worth of beef, with Regal. My money is on Shane."

"shane?"

"He was back there, just saying."

"Well, be that as it may, we will get you a medical update on Regal's uh, condition as soo as we can, ladies and gentlemen. Which, whoever did that to Regal, isn't one."

"A lady?" Paul asked sweetly.

"No, Paul a gentlemen, J.R retorted. While J.R tries to call this match, Paul will bicker with him for the next twenty minutes. The entire match.

The three men were in the ring by this time, Justin hit X-Pac with a running back kick to the belly. Chavo tried to arm drag both Justin nad, X-Pac but, they landed on their feet. A tense stand off would being between the three. Then, the charged. A great comedy spot would occur when both X-Pac and, Justin super kicked Chavo and he grabbed his nose like Marsha, Marsha, Marsha Brady, all those years ago. After much more back and forth, X-Pac did get Jusin in the X Factor and, went for the cover but, Chavo nailed them both with an almighty frog splash. The three count and, Cavo won! Dean and, Eddie came down to congratulate Chavo. Eddie and, Dean, are on team W.C.W. J.R, bellowed.

"WELL, I'LL BE DIPPED IN-"

"And...that's enough commentary for you this evening goo Sir." Paul cut in.

**ADDS: **

Home owner's insurgence, Korn comes out soon with a new album, bible sellers, Bino and, they'll be no gas, shampoo, auto shop, 1-900 number, Trailer for S.V.U episode. Muffins.

**Segment 6: Match 3: King Of The Ring Qualifier: Rikishi vs, Jerry Lynn vs, David Flair: **

This five minute match sees Rikishi give David Flair the stink face, while Jerry Lynn laughs. Jerry attempts a bunch of move on Rikishi but, fails. They both attempt to take out Rikishi with trash can lids until...Haku comes out. Haku lays both flair and, Lynn out with kicks. The refs have to break up a massive brawl that's begun between the three companies in the back stage area. Tajiri comes out of nowhere and, mists Rikishi. Nash comes out of the crowd, power bombs Haku, after giving him a low blow, then Nash vanishes via the crowd. Blinded, Rikishi doesn't see Jerry come down off the top rope with a pizza pan. Undertaker comes out nad last riedes Jerry. Rishki makes the cover, barely.

Cut to the back quickly and we see the W.W.E pointing fingers at W.C.W for the Regal mishap, as they call it, E.C.W is pointing fingers at W.W.E, W.W.E is pointing finger at both companies, it's screaming chaos. The refs and, security guards are yelling the wrestlers are screaming, Paul's Laughing, Cole is weeping in the corner, J.R calls for a commercial.

**Adds: **

Pizza rolls, Cheerios, Wild Pandas P.S.A, Diabetes, Movie Trailer for Marvin's Magic Train Set, Hotel chain, Taco Bell, Exlax, Ppokemon, Video Game trailer for Galaxy Five, periods.

**Segment 7: Tag Team Match: A.P.A vs, Dudlys: **

A ten minute match of J.R asking for comportment, and, a potato factory hit by an F-5 tornado. Both teams dolled out such stiff shots, it seemed as though it would transform into a shoot fight. the ref look scared the entire way through. He threw out he match when Bradshaw and, Bubba Ray went fighting up the ramp, and, D-Von went up into the crowd with Faraq. A quick shot of the backstage area showed both teams having to be broken up via refs, who seemed tired at this point, and some security guards. All is chaos.

A quick shot of Shane talking on the phone. All we, the viewer can make out is, "I have it under control" There's blood on his hands and, sneered along his chin. He is nodding.

**Segment 8: King Of the Ring Qualifier: Mike Awesome vs, Kane vs, Shane McMahon: **

After Kane comes down, Mike Awesome is taken out by Test, who kicked him in the face and, pinned him for the Hardcore belt. Kane is waiting in the ring for the third man, which is supposed to be Eddie Guerrero but, he turns to something behind him. It's Goldberg! He spears Kane then, jackhammers him. Shane runs out and pins Kane. He qualifies.

A quick shot shows a black limo pulling away fast from the arena. Shane has escaped, as Jericho, Undertaker, Austin and, Angle chase the car for a few feet, they turn around to face off with both E.C.W and, W.C.W. Paul is laughing on commentary while J.R, for his part, is screaming about pay back. Paul just laughs harder and, harder and, harder. Fade...

**End Of Episode**


End file.
